


i wanna confess it in a whisper

by pawnshophearttradingup



Series: everything between [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawnshophearttradingup/pseuds/pawnshophearttradingup
Summary: Coming out was always so nerve-wracking. Kiran hated doing it. It was a necessary evil, sure, but he would never. Ever. In his life. Enjoy it.(Or, Kiran comes out to Alfonse because they started dating.)
Relationships: Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: everything between [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840561
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	i wanna confess it in a whisper

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually very much connected to the trans alfonse series, i just made a new series for "bonus content" since i had a few ideas (one of which doesn't even involve alfonse at all! surprise) but because the trans alfonse series is specifically about like. alfonse and his pov, i just was like "fuck it, new series"
> 
> this one takes place before [the third part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007233) if the summary didn't give that away, though like most of my stuff this is relatively standalone, the only thing you'd need to know is that both kiran and alfonse are trans men, but kiran doesn't know it about alfonse yet
> 
> and as always shout out to geo for beta reading for me
> 
> warning for a mention of transphobia

“So, um… I feel bad about not telling you sooner, but I have something important to say.”

God, coming out was always so  _ nerve-wracking _ . Kiran hated doing it. It was a necessary evil, sure, but he would never. Ever. In his life. Enjoy it.

“What is it, Summoner-- Kiran?” Alfonse asked, placing his book down on his desk. Yeah, Kiran  _ had _ kind of just… come in without knocking, or anything. Usually he wouldn’t, but right now he was pretty nervous, so he might’ve forgot his manners. Just a little.

If Alfonse let that slide, though, then Kiran could let this little name slip-up slide, too. Sure, he’d told Alfonse that now that they were together, Alfonse should probably refer to him by name, but old habits died hard, right?

Right.

Man, he did not want to have this conversation. Why hadn’t he come out sooner?

Okay, well, he knew why, actually. It was just that, at first, he didn’t know if he could trust the Order. Would anyone blame him? They were literally strangers at first that Kiran was basically forced to interact with!

Sure, he learned quickly that they were, in fact, trustworthy people, but by that point he just had no idea how to bring up the topic. What was he supposed to do, just out of the blue go, “Hey guys, sorry for lying by omission to you but I’m trans!”

Never mind that that was literally what he was going to do now. He couldn’t really date someone without them knowing this about him, since it was kind of a big thing. His conscience wouldn’t let him do that. So… fuck it. Now was the time to actually say something about it. Better late than never, right?

Oh, he was getting so off-track.

“... Kiran?” Alfonse looked concerned. Of course he did, Kiran said he had something to say and then spent a few minutes just spacing out without saying anything.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just… trying to get my thoughts together.”

Moments like these reminded Kiran he wasn’t like Alfonse. Alfonse probably would’ve prepared what he was going to say first, for something this important. Kiran… didn’t.

He should’ve treated this like a school assignment, rather than floundering around like a fish out of water. He took a deep breath in.

“I’m trans!” Kiran wanted to say more, but honestly, even if he  _ had _ planned a speech out, he probably would’ve blanked on it the second he went to say it anyway. Just like a school assignment. So… whatever. Probably for the best that he kept it short and sweet.

Oh no, that confused look. Not good. Nooooooot good. “You’re… what?” Should’ve figured he wouldn’t know what that is.

“Trans. Transgender.” Alfonse’s expression didn’t change. Yeah, Kiran needed to explain, huh? “I, um. I’m a guy, but I wasn’t… born that way. You know?”

And  _ there’s _ the realization. Kiran didn’t even get to feel an ounce of relief about it, though, because then it just morphed into a more thoughtful expression that he couldn’t read any further.

“I see… Thank you for telling me.”

“You’re, uh. Not mad, right? Not… gonna break up with me over this?” That happened to him before. It kind of sucked. Of course, some of his friends took him out for a fun little pity party at the local ice cream parlor afterwards, but still.

“Absolutely not.” Pause. “I’m glad you told me.”

And there’s the relief Kiran was looking for, though Alfonse still looked deep in thought. Kiran guessed that made sense, he’d probably given Alfonse a lot to think about.

“Right! So. Um. I’m gonna go then?” He winced at how that came out like a question, then ducked out the door of Alfonse’s room and ran back to his own quarters without waiting for a response.

That… wasn’t the worst coming out experience Kiran’s ever had! At least he had that to console himself.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "santa monica" by the front bottoms. usually the songs i pick don't have much to do with the fics but this one is like. especially out of context
> 
> Anyways follow [@lineraway](https://twitter.com/lineraway) on twitter, and [zenithgays](https://zenithgays.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for more of me. the tumblr's specifically my fic writing blog, there's a lot of other stuff there like more detailed thoughts on my fics, a couple wips, and some stuff i'm just not posting to ao3


End file.
